


The Conjugal

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Language, Prison, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine a conjugal with Juice."





	The Conjugal

“Just wait for the buzz and then pull the door.”

You nodded at the warden and waited for the buzzing sound, pulling open the door and walking into the hallway where he stood.

“Follow me.”

You walked casually behind him as he read off the standard rules that you already knew.

“No nail clippers, no hairpins, no shoelaces, no belts, no necklaces, no earrings, no body or facial jewelry, no hairsprays, no nail files, no sealed envelopes”

He kept spouting off the visitation rules but you weren’t really listening. You’d been through this many times before and you knew what you could and couldn’t bring. You weren’t here to drop anything off today. Today was an illegal, yet very simple visit.

A conjugal visit.

Juice has only been locked up about 6 months out of his 14-month sentence but you were already missing him like crazy. You were both young, agile and in love, and sex was constant in your relationship. Sex in the bedroom, sex in the shower, sex in the kitchen, sex in your car, sex in the garage over his workbench. You were used to having your man whenever and wherever you wanted and this new prison sentence was wearing you thin. You were at the limits of your sexual frustration and after an especially filthy round of phone sex with Juice, he’d asked if you would be game to come in for a conjugal. Something about a CO owing them a favor and allowing him to use the supply closet for 15 minutes. You didn’t catch the specifics, too excited and needy for your Old Man. It wasn’t a long time, but it was better than lonely nights with toys and you told him to give you a date and time.

Which was today.

You made it to the end of the hall and made a left, the warden cutting the act and pointing at one of the doors.

“Ortiz is in there. You got 15 minutes. That’s it. By 15 minutes, you better be out here looking presentable and I’ll escort you back out. He stays inside.”

You nodded and reached forward, grabbing the handle and twisting it as the CO crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall beside the door.

“When I knock, you come out.”

He let you walk into the room and closed the door behind you. As you turned around, you saw Juice leaning against a washing machine. He had a decent amount of facial hair and his hair was fully grown out and slicked back. He looked different, but the look o hunger in his eyes was familiar. As soon as he saw you, his eyes lit up and a grin quickly spread across his face.

“Baby…”

He stood up straight and opened his arms up to you in an invitation and you happily accepted, tucking yourself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on the top of your head.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too Juicy.”

He grinned and squeezed you once more before weaving his fingers into your hair and pulling your head back so he could look at your face.

“We don’t have much time baby.”

You nodded and smiled, leaning up to press your lips to his. He turned the both of you around and pressed your back to the washer, his hand snaking down the front of your body and slipping into the front of your pants. His fingers rubbed against you as he kissed down along the side of your neck and across your throat. His lips kissed softly at your skin, his teeth grazing and nipping randomly along the way. Soft gasps and whimpers left your pouted lips as his fingers got you warmed up. His fingertips grazed over your lips and teased your clit, a moan falling from your mouth.

“Juice baby, fuck.”

You could feel him grin against your throat and you could only imagine the cocky look he wore. His words affirmed it for you regardless.

“I got you wet pretty quick huh?”

“Don’t flatter yourself Ortiz, I’ve been wet all morning. It’s been 6 months.”

He chuckled and pulled away slightly, his hands gripping the waistband of your pants and pulling them down your thighs.

“Well then, I guess I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer.”

His hands settled on your bare hips and he spun you around, bending you forward and over the washer in front of you. With one hand pressed against your back, the other gripped his prison-issued sweats and yanked them down his thighs, his cock springing out and tapping against the cheek of your ass. He wasted no time in grabbing himself and running the tip against you, his head brushing through your lips once, twice and then three times, spreading your wetness before he slipped inside of you. You couldn’t help the groan that left you, your body falling forward and your cheek resting against the cool metal of the washer. You knew you didn’t have much time for lovemaking and the longer you were in here, the bigger the chance of something going wrong and getting caught, so you let your body go limp against the washer and Juice took the hint, gripping your hips in his hands and beginning to pound into you.

You whimpered at the slight burn that came from the stretch you hadn’t had in a while but with it also came the immense pleasure of being filled by the man you loved and you could already begin to feel that tightening in your abdomen. Juice was just thick enough that it didn’t hurt, but it took your breath away and you relished in the feeling of having your man inside of you again. Juice was also enamored by the feeling of you all warm and slick, wondering if you had always felt so heavenly or if he was just missing you too much. The washer shook slightly as Juice took you from behind, his hips thrusting against you. His rhythm was messy already, the feeling of you wrapped around him after so long overwhelming and all he wanted to do was make you come. Reaching forward, he slipped his hand between your legs once again, this time not bothering with the teasing and simply rubbing firm circles around your clit over and over, his lips whispering filth into your ear over the back of your shoulder. You moaned at the feeling and so did he, your walls starting to clench and pulse around him.

“There you go babygirl. Come for me. Let me feel you come around me. Be a good girl and come.”

His instructions sounded more like demands and between the power in his voice and the power in his hands as he held you down and fucked you, it didn’t take long for your breathing to get ragged and your legs to start shaking. Your muscles spasmed around him and he cursed under his breath as you came, all gasps and whimpers. You bit down harshly on your forearm to muffle the noises you made as you came, Juice hissing behind you as he came as well, forehead creased as he was burying himself as deep as he could. A sharp shiver ran through you as he licked a stripe up your spine followed by a kiss to the side of your neck, a rumbling growl in his throat as he started to come down and recover. You collapsed against the washer and he chuckled, running his hand lovingly down your back.

“You gotta get going baby.”

You answered with a whine and he pulled you to stand, pulling up your pants and panties, his hand brushing some hair back into place just as the knock sounded on the door.

“I love you babe. Thank you for showing up.”

“I love you too Juan. Let me know if they owe you guys any more favors.”

“I will baby.”

You leaned forward and gave him one last slow and passionate kiss, your eyes lingering on each other as you walked away from him and grabbed the handle, opening the door and walking out of the utility room. The CO looked you over to make sure you looked put together and stopped at the teeth marks dug into your arm. He laughed and shook his head, motioning for you to follow him out.

“Cover that shit up.”


End file.
